five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear Story
"Sonic Adventure 2 meets Five Nights at Freddy's" ''- SilverCyberlink "Fazbear Story" is a fan game idea by http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShadicFazbear - an action platformer game in which you play as the various animatronics and night watches. There will be 2 different versions - Fazbear Story: A Darker Shade of Purple, and Fazbear Story: All for One, One For All, which will effectively act as a continuation of the same game. 'UPDATE!' '''No OCs are allowed. This is purely to tell the events of the pizzeria's past, and I am NOT having OCs interfere as this game is based on the actual canon timeline.' Plot Fazbear Story: A Darker Shade of Purple The events begin at Fredbear's Family Diner. An opening sequence has you playing the Take Cake to the Children death minigame from FNAF2 in full, 3D quality - and the murder of the sad child outside is what kicks off the events of the game. Skip Forward to 1987, upon the new pizzeria's opening. After a small chat with the old animatronics, the new ones find out about the murder, and their sights become solely locked onto the murderer. Fazbear Story: One for All, All for One 2017 - the animatronics have been left to rot, and FNAF3's infamous Hybrid has been built. However, hacker and engineer Fritz Smith has salvaged their hard drives, and rebuilt them. Fritz explains what has happened, including the story of Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Furious about this, the animatronics set out to end this hybrid once and for all - and reopen the pizzeria. Bonnie Both versions of Bonnie have a gameplay style similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, in which you constantly run across a long straight filled with obstacles and gimmicks. However, each level will have different styles. For example, one level could have you grinding on rails, the next could have you running through a cylindrical tube, etc. You will also have a "spark charge meter" - essentially a boost meter. You can move faster by boosting, but it will drain energy from the meter. However, once the meter is full, you can perform the spark charge move, in which Bonnie's speed is increased by 125% and he essentially locks into autopilot mode. The rival battles in this gamemode come in the form of races. You DO always move at the same speed, but hitting obstacles will slow you down, and there are gimmicks and items that can speed you up. You can also get powerups from completing random quick time sequences to impede the opponent's progress. Get to the goal within the time limit to win. Chica Both versions of Chica have treasure hunting levels, in which you scavenge the area in search of certain parts or pieces. You can get vague hints from each piece you find as to where the next one is. The rival battles in this gamemode have you finding various powerups scattered across the level, to impede Bonie or Freddy's progress. Stop them from completing their objective within the time limit to win. Freddy Both versions of Freddy have minigame levels, similar to Mario Party. The minigames can be anything, ranging from target practice to musical contests (don't worry, there's no singing) to sky diving, and much more! But one thing will always stay the same - the objective. Get enough points within the time limit to win. Same goes for the rival battles. Foxy/Mangle Both versions of Foxy have a turn-based RPG battle style of gameplay, similar to the Pit of 100 Trials in Paper Mario 2. You unlock different moves as you progress, and the enemies get harder, and there becomes more of them. For Foxy, the battle music is a looped version of the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer theme, and for Mangle, the battle music is a looped version of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 trailer theme - with the exception of certain bosses. The rival battle for this gamemode involves fighting past enemies that contain items similar to Chica's. You have the same goal as Chica - stop Bonnie and Freddy from completing their objective in time to win. Cooperative Levels These appear in the game's Multiplayer campaign. Bonnie and Freddy will play through the level, with Foxy/Mangle and Chica helping out. Foxy/Mangle will defeat any enemies that may get in Freddy's way, and Chica will find various items to enhance Bonnie's performance. Mimigames These are essentially the death minigames from FNAF2/3, in full 3D-rendered quality. They will pop up at random points in the story, and completely override the gamemode of the character being played as until after the minigame. More coming soon! Golden Freddy, The Marionette, Springtrap, BB, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, the phantoms and the night guards will have their own gamemodes. Said gamemodes are coing soon.Category:Games